In a gas turbine engine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of the flow path therethrough to meet design goals. These design goals include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency, a reduction in vibratory response, improved airfoil loading capability, and the like. For example, a compressor airfoil profile should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for a particular stage in the compressor. Moreover, component lifetime, reliability, and cost targets also should be met.